1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel supply structure of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, to a fuel supply structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional fuel supply wherein an electronic controlled fuel injection system is adopted when fuel is supplied from a fuel tank to a throttle body includes a fuel pump, a fuel filter, a regulator and other elements wherein fuel supply parts are connected via a fuel hose. The fuel supply part has a structure wherein a rubber or synthetic resin flexible fuel hose is connected to a joint of the fuel supply part and is locked by a clamp and is fixed by a hose fastening member such as a detachable fitting joint by the fitting of combination members. See, for example, JP-A No. 2000-9279.
In addition, in a saddle-ride type vehicle, an engine and its peripheral parts are exposed. Therefore, some saddle-ride type vehicles have a structure wherein a protective cover that covers a fuel injection valve, fuel hose and a throttle body are provided. See, for example, JP-A No. 2007-177682.
In a saddle-ride type vehicle, when a hose fastening member is removed for maintenance of a fuel supply part or its peripheral location, a measure to prevent fuel that remains in a fuel hose from being scattered around is required.
For example, as for a protective cover disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-9279, as the protective cover covers each hose fastening member, the protective covers are required by the number of hose fastening members and the number of parts increases. In addition, as the operation for attaching/detaching the protective cover is also required to be performed by the number of the hose fastening members, the protective cover also has a problem in workability.
As for the protective cover disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-177682, the protective cover does not cover a joint of the fuel hose and the fuel injection valve. Thus, during maintenance of the throttle body and its peripheral parts, the above-mentioned measure is required.